puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Dragon
This adorable baby dragon appears in Netflix's Pucca Love Recipe. He becomes an instant friends to Ching, Abyo, and Pucca. He is very friendly and helpful to friends. A bit of a playful side to those who try to bother him like Ring Ring. History The baby dragon appears in final episode 36, "The Dragon Tail". When Garu gets sick, the Chefs request "dragon's tail" as an ingredient for a stew to cure him. Abyo, Ching, and Pucca accompany Dada on this quest. The trio believe that the uncles meant a real dragon's tail and admit the conflict of causing it pain. Though Dada tries to correct them, they accidentally get separated before he can explain what "dragon's tail" is. Its then they come upon what they believe is a baby dragon or a lizard. Ching comes to its aid when it has a splinter stuck in its tail. The baby dragon becomes very grateful and befriends the trio.They offer him food, which he roasts with his fire breath. Something Abyo enjoys and the grateful creature roasts more for them. The trio realize they lost Dada and express distress as they don't know where the "dragon" is. Though oblivious that the lizard might be one. But also again what "dragon's tail" is. The baby dragon, however, appears to know and offers to lead them to it. Unknown to them, Ring Ring and Ayo are trying to travel ahead of them. When Ring Ring realizes how close the group is, she blocks their path with rocks at the cave's entrance. But the baby dragon can fit through a small hole and tries to continue to lead them. Its there, he runs into Ring Ring and Ayo. Ayo confirms he's a dragon. Ayo becomes very happy and immediately takes pictures, even embarrassing photos of Ring Ring. After failing to grab the baby dragon, she uses a knight themed robot to capture and attack the poor thing. Before it can make the finishing blow, Pucca comes to the baby dragon's defense. Though the group chastises her for attacking it, Ring Ring reminds them its a dragon. And hints they have to kill the dragon to heal Garu. When confront with the fact, the trio can not bring themselves to hurt the baby dragon. Ultimately Pucca lets the dragon escape. Ring Ring then exclaims if Garu can't be healed its their fault for letting him escape. Though the trio goes in defeat, they are again greeted by the baby dragon. Still grateful for their loyalty. They decide to discuss it with the chefs. But when they arrive they find Dada and the Chefs, with a cured Garu. They later explain Dada came back with "dragon's tail" and explain that "dragon's tail" is just a special type of bamboo. The trio are overjoyed that Garu is fine and that they're new friend is safe. The episode ends with them all enjoying the bamboo stew. Gallery Happybabydragon2.png Frightenedbabydragon.png Babydragonlaughing.png Babydragon?.png Dragoneating.png Dragonfire.png Dragonorlizard.png Chingwithbabydragon.png Dragonflying.png Adorablebabydragon.png Dragonleads.png Confusedbabydragon.png Cutelaugh.png Hecooksapparently.png Awwcutelizard.png Dragonorlizard.png Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Male